1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rapid attachment devices and, more particularly, to such devices for securing the floating wall panels to the outer shell of the combustor liner for a gas turbine type power plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preferred combustion liner construction for gas turbine engines utilize a floating combustor wall which comprises an outer shell which may be formed in a complete hoop or segmented and has attached thereto a plurality of free floating segments that are adapted to be displaced axially and circumferentially in response to the thermals of the system. Such designs are capable of withstanding the hostile environment to which they are subjected with an improved durability characteristic. However, a problem which has persisted in the floating combustor wall design concerns the attachment of the floating wall segments to the outer shell. According to one technique used heretofore, a hook is formed integral with the segmented floating wall panel that passes through an aperture in the outer shell holding strap is then attached to hold the hook in place. Unfortunately, such a system is relatively complex and expensive to fabricate, assemble and maintain.
Other typical constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,471,623 and 4,512,159. A drawback of the former resides in the requirement to weld retention plates once they have been properly positioned. A drawback of the latter resides in the two step attachment process according to which the spring clip must first be positioned over the post and moved radially onto the post, then slipped laterally into holding engagement with the post. Another drawback of the latter device resides in the fact that a failure of one of the two retaining legs thereof will cause the entire attachment mechanism to fail.
While the attachment devices of the prior art as described above have been generally satisfactory in the performance of their intended functions, a need continues to exist for an attachment arrangement which can even more quickly and assuredly be attached at minimal cost and which can perform even in the event of a partial disability.